


The Jumper

by mkane3



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkane3/pseuds/mkane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren have been sneaking around.  This time, Kieren invites Simon over for a late night hangout at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jumper

"That jumper makes you look homeless," Kieren said disdainfully. Simon, still struggling to maneuver his clumsy limbs through the window, glanced downward at the offending garment. 

"I s'pose that explains why Mrs. Wilson practically threw money at me as I walked by." Simon huffed, still catching his breath. "I swear, that woman has an arm you wouldn't-"

"She _saw_ you!?" Kieren hissed. He moved to the window and frantically pulled up the rope Simon had so gracefully climbed. 

Simon's forehead creased with concern. He nervously shifted his weight, "Uh, yes?" 

"Oh, you arse, Simon! I'm glad you're usually the one _giving_ instructions because, honestly, you suck at following them." Kieren finished coiling the rope neatly, and stowed it under his bed. When he looked back, Simon's gaze had fallen despondently to the floor. 

Under his breath, he muttered "Sorry, Kier. She didn't seem to...she won't tell your parents, will she?" He looked up and saw Kieren's face, where the harshness spawned from adrenaline had all but vanished. 

Kieren sighed, "It's alright. I doubt she'll say anything. She's about the only person in Roarton with an ounce of discretion." He felt guilty for snapping. Simon always became the quintessential 'kicked puppy' whenever he suspected Kieren was displeased with him. "But I should probably do the sneaking around from now on. Stealth might not be your strongest suit." He smiled, and Simon, encouraged by the gesture, went from droopy to perky in a second flat. 

"What do you mean? I got up here didn't I?" Simon began moving toward Kieren, inching his way forward, sex in his voice.

"Well, yes, but 'stealth' and 'greeting the neighbors' are usually mutually exclusive." Kieren mocked, backing up instinctively. 

Simon raised an eyebrow, as he pushed forward, eventually cornering him against the bed. "Who needs stealth, when you have a host of much more useful skills?"

"Settle down there, 007. Does your 'host,'" Kieren quoted with his fingers, "of skills include dressing yourself in the dark?" He looked Simon up and down. "By the looks of it, my guess is no."

"I like this jumper," indignation transformed Simon's face into a scowl. "Besides," he drew closer, more confident. As he laced his fingers around the small of Kieren's back, he breathed "you seem to tolerate me." 

His heart lept to his throat, but Kieren still managed to croak out, "Barely." He smiled in spite of himself, and mimed kneeing Simon in his crotch. Kieren felt his iron will disintegrating under the soul destroying powers of Simon's voice. There was a familiar, yet sultry quality to his tone. It was rough like denim, and yet more gossamer than silk. Did that make any sense? Kieren didn't know. Kieren didn't care. Kieren just wanted to be wrapped up in a cocoon of Simon's arms and you-seem-to-tolerate-me's and ...wait! Stop. No. Kieren was not going to allow himself to dissolve into another bumbling, convulsing fangirl. God knows Simon had quite enough of those.

"I swear I'll light that rag on fire one of these days." Kieren impenitently looked up into Simon's pale eyes, and Simon looked back. He hadn't planned on sleeping with Simon this time, didn't want to seem that available. He wasn't even completely certain why he had invited Simon over. Just to see him? To talk? To be near him? And yet, as he looked into Simon's eyes, he noticed that the usual coy warmth to them had been replaced by the blazing torch of debauchery. _This might be harder than I anticipated..._ Kieren thought.

They stared for a long moment, poring over each and every fleck and shimmer of each other's eyes, before Simon tugged Kieren's hips closer. _Oh shit_. He couldn't help but feel like Simon was analyzing his defenses for signs of weakness, any chink in the armor that he could exploit.

"Then light it on fire, Kier. Hell, wipe your arse with it if you must," he pulled Kieren even closer, so that his belt buckle poked into Kieren's stomach. "Whatever you like, love." 

_Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit!_ Kieren felt the lightning in his stomach spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes. In his mind, he visualised thousands of little, tiny Kierens frantically filling the holes in a breached hull, water spraying emphatically in their faces. Despite their noblest efforts, this ship was sinking into an ocean made of Simon.

"Well, considering I don't shit anymore, I find it rather unlikely that wiping my arse with your sweater would keep you from wearing it." Kieren was proud of his little quip, y'know fight the power, we will not be silenced, and all that. But really, what good was Kieren's squirt gun against Simon's inferno?

"Got that right, darling." Simon's hands dipped and gently squeezed his arse.

The tiny Kierens wept. The war was lost, and the devastation was absolute. Kieren barely had time to react before he had thrown his arms around Simon's neck and kissed him deeply. Truly, Kieren didn't have much to compare him to, but Simon seemed like an excellent kisser. Nothing like Rick, that's for certain. Kissing Rick felt less like kissing and more like being gently beaten to death with a tongue shaped mallet. No, Simon was not nearly so selfish and overbearing. 

As they kissed, Kieren could feel Simon waiting and reacting, listening to Kieren's body with a level of a empathy and awareness that astounded and excited Kieren. As Kieren relaxed, Simon took his cue, slipping his tongue deeper into Kieren's mouth. When Kieren pulled away to breathe, Simon relented, laying soft, slow pecks on his lips. When he nibbled Kieren's lower lip, the sharp breath inward rallied Simon onward.

Suddenly, Simon pulled back, leaving Kieren's lips chasing after him. With one swift, and utterly sexy motion, Simon pulled his jumper up and over his head, his shoulders and chest rippling with the movement. Lust boiled within Kieren. All trace of doubt in his mind had gone--scratch that--all cohesive and intelligible thought had gone, and the only thing left in Kieren's brain was just how _badly_ he wanted to fuck Simon.

Kieren followed Simon's lead, clumsily and nervously shimmying out of his long sleeved shirt. Kieren hadn't even tossed it to the floor before Simon was on him again. Simon licked and sucked at his neck, under his ear, by his chin, and back again to the neck. Kieren let out a long and slow exhale, dropping his head back as he felt the gentle scrape of teeth. Simon's arms circled around Kieren's waist and tugged him closer, grinding their bulges together. Kieren's breath hitched at the stimulation, and his nails dug into Simon's broad and muscled back.

"Do you want me to stop?" It was all hot breath in Kieren's ear.

"N-no," he stuttered. Simon cracked a devious smile, and gave Kieren a firm slap on the arse. Just as Kieren's knees buckled from the intensity of his arousal, Simon dipped his body, grabbing a hold of Kieren's thighs and lifting him. Without a thought, Kieren wrapped his legs around Simon's waist, latching on and pulling him close. Like that, not an inch separating the two men any longer, they resumed their frenzied pace of kissing.

Simon turned, bearing Kieren's full weight, and walked them over to the door, pinning Kieren against the hard surface. Desperation consumed Kieren, driving him forward like a starved animal. He was desperate for more of Simon, to be closer to him. No matter how hard he crushed his lips into Simon's, it wasn't enough. Kieren dragged his nails through Simon's hair, scratching the scalp and earning a low growl from deep in Simon's throat.

"I want you so badly, Simon." Kieren panted. Simon swallowed, speechless. He wasn't able to verbalize how much he wanted Kieren too, how much he needed him. He settled for resting his forehead against Kieren's, breathing his air, feeling his chest pressed against his own.

With little warning, Simon turned and walked toward the bed. As he lowered Kieren down, the shift in weight caught him off guard, and the two of them tumbled down together onto the mattress.

" _Oof_ , that was rather... unceremonious," Kieren chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, but d'ya mind?" Kieren planted his hands against Simon's shoulders and shoved. 

Simon laughed and smiled a big toothy grin as he rolled over and off the bed. "Just thought we could use a change of scenery," he purred, crouching over Kieren's legs and furiously ripping open the buttons on his pants. Kieren lifted his hips, so that Simon could tear the pants and briefs off, and then...there he was. The First Risen, beautifully laid out before Simon like a painting. All long lines, and pale skin, an indomitable will in his eyes, and a 'come fuck me' attitude. It was amusing to imagine what his followers might think if they knew he had not only found the First, but had been sleeping with him for days.

Kieren reared up onto all fours and seductively, _oh so seductively_ , crawled toward Simon. On the bed, he was almost at eye level with Simon's crotch. Slowly, _oh, GOD, so slowly_ , Kieren began unbuttoning Simon's pants, looking up into his face with a smug grin. Although Simon could put Kieren in the mood for sex with only a few words and gropes, Kieren could play him like a piano once they hit the bedroom. He knew exactly what he was doing to Simon, and he was going to milk it for everything it was worth. 

Kneeling now, Kieren's mouth found its way to Simon's neck, then his broad and slightly hairy chest, then his firm stomach. He kissed his way down Simon's happy trail, while his hands moved to the waist band of Simon's jeans. As he tugged them downward, Kieren's stomach lurched at seeing Simon's rock hard erection struggling for freedom against his black boxer briefs. Despite the almost overwhelming need to taste him, to have him, Kieren maintained composure. He wanted this to last. The feeling of anticipation, the electric energy flowing between them and inside them, this was Kieren's favorite part.

He mouthed at Simon's bulge through the underwear, while Simon hummed, and groaned, and hissed a sweet song of ecstasy. Kieren's lips frustratingly provided just enough pressure to tease him, and Simon found himself arching his back, trying to push his hips forward, determinedly seeking more stimulation. Just as Simon was going to lose his patience, Kieren finally, mercifully, tucked a few fingers into Simon's underwear and unleashed his cock.

Tentatively, Kieren circled a hand around Simon's base, and took the head into his mouth. Swiping long, lazy circles around it with his tongue, Kieren felt Simon's hands tangle in his hair and pull ever so slightly. Kieren moaned a heavy vibration into Simon's cock, which was matched by Simon's own strangled groans as he tried, and failed, to be quiet. With some gentle guidance from Simon, Kieren began his rhythm.

Up and down his head bobbed, and Kieren delightedly tasted every inch of Simon. Kieren didn't know for sure, but he liked to imagine that he was pretty skilled when it came to oral sex. With deft hands and swift movements, he expertly worked on Simon in the way he knew he liked. While one hand played with Simon's balls, rolling them around and gently squeezing, the other moved in sync with his mouth, adding extra pressure and an occasional twist.

Simon's head lolled back, the mounting pleasure preventing him from expressing anything more eloquent than "Unnghh," or "Yes," and the rare "Oh God, just like that," interspersed with heavy breathing and grunts. 

The hands in Kieren's hair began to pull Kieren back, steadying him and stopping the rhythm. Simultaneously, Simon's hips began to rock back and forth, slowly fucking Kieren's mouth. Kieren instinctively balanced himself on one hand, and touched himself with the other. Intoxicated by the smell and taste of his lover, Kieren was the one moaning now. 

Simon had begun to think that, maybe, just this one time, he could forgo sex in favor of busting in Kieren's mouth when-"AHHHH FUCKING HELL!" Teeth clamped down on him. Simon collapsed to the floor, leaning against the bed while he cradled his throbbing dick.

"Fuck!!! fuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...I'm so sorry," Kieren whispered in a frenzy. "I'm sorry, but shhh, be quiet!" He threw his hands around Simon's mouth in a futile attempt to hush the choking sobs. "I think I heard someone come in!" 

Simon tore free of Kieren's grasp, "YOU BIT ME!!!"

"I _didn't_ mean to! And you have to shut up or we're done for!" They sat for a moment, listening for any sign of activity in the house. Though Kieren was surprised whoever it was couldn't hear their hearts pounding in their ears, there wasn't a peep in the house with the exception of Simon's small and defeated whimpers.

Kieren let out the gulp of air he had been holding, "Ok, I think we're-" _FOMP FOMP FOMP_. The sound of Jem skipping up the stairs rumbled through the floorboards. She must have just gotten home from a hunt with Gary. "GO, go, go!" Kieren shout-whispered. Simon leapt to his feet, the pain in his dick only white noise compared to the adrenaline, and frantically pulled his pants up. Meanwhile, Kieren fumbled his way to the window, threw the rope out, and tied it to the corner of his bed.

"My jumper, where's my jumper!?"

"No time! Go go go!" Like a wounded animal, Simon limped to the window, shirtless and glistening with sweat, and launched himself out.

Kieren expected he only had a few seconds before--"Kier, you in there?" Knocks on the door. 

"Yeah, Jem, one minute!" He called. Checking to make sure Simon was fully off the rope, he untied it, letting it fall to the ground below. He moved like lighting as he spotted Simon's moss green jumper in a heap on the floor, and threw it over his naked torso just as he heard the door knob turn. 

"Tryin' to air out the dangly bits, are we?" Kieren realized he was naked from the hips down, facing an open window, penis fully erect. Like some sort of perverse exhibitionist. 

Without facing her, he said "Yes, well, uh...I wasn't feeling, uh, ...very...fresh." Clearly, Kieren's wits had forsaken him.

Kieren could practically _feel_ her eyebrows raise as she said, "Right. Well. I heard someone shoutin' so I thought I'd check...Night, Kier." The door closed with a loud click.

"Night." Kieren closed his eyes in shame, feeling the true embarrassment of the moment wash over him.

Tail between his legs, he crawled into bed and shut off the lamp. As he lay there, a clean, leathery smell wafted up to his nose. It was delicate, but so warm. It was Simon. Kieren forgot he was still wearing the jumper. It smelled just like an embrace. Or a kiss. Kieren lifted the collar over his nose and inhaled. It was so rich. And, come to think of it, Kieren was feeling pretty cozy wrapped up in the folds of the soft fabric.

 _Hmm. Well, actually, I guess...I guess this thing isn't so bad._ He thought, imagining it was Simon, and not the jumper, that was wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been trying to edit this for decades. Anyway, I'm done looking at it, so I'm just gonna put it up and cross my fingers. If there's any glaring mistakes, please, please, please let me know!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
